Prison Survivors
The Prison Survivors were survivors and main characters of Urban Death series. The group got formed in a abandomend prison where Ralph taken the lead and Luke who was co-leading. Post Apocalypse "Hello Neighbour" The group got formed from Ralph who proposited to make an base in the abandomend prison. In this chapter the group its still building up the base from the infected prison, Ralph and Luke was killing Walkers to clean the block in the prison, while Lee along with Alex who was helping was barricading the main gade, after that Lee along with his buddy Alex are send for a Supply Run, after that the Prison its invaded by Bikers and completly destoryed by them, the Group was forced to leave the Prison, finding a shack and Kenny inside the Shack, after that the group its ambushed by Bikers who seek revenge by killing thier people, the group its imprisoned in factory. Hoever Ralph escapes the Ambush. "Trapped in Hell" The group along with the newcomer Kenny gets inprisoned in the Factory and forced to follow thier rules, Gary who is leader of the Bikers makes an apel to the Group, saying how the things work here, Luke its put on a execution by Gary, and he says that Luke have one day before the execution will happen, in this time Alex volontiers to get executed insteant of Luke, but Gary ignored that. Kenny desperactly tries to escape, but his escape attempts are failing. In the next day Ralph got caugh trying to help the group escape, and he got badly beaten by Gary. While Alex, Lee and Kenny are put intro canteen to have meal before the hard work, Luke and Ralph are put outside where the execution shall begin, hoever Jake who is a member of the Bikers decides to help the team, with makes Jake betraying the Bikers. Jake helps Ralph and Luke by healing them and causing a mini diseaster, hoever the diseaster its bigger when Alex disarms the Bikers in the Canteen, making an escape. Jake sabotages some machines in the factory, with makes an fire and panic in other Bikers. He then prepares an escape for Ralph and Luke. The diseaster leads to Bikers panicking and shooting everywhere, with makes factory a warzone, Jake carries unjured Luke and Ralph to freedom. Hoever Lee, Kenny and Alex are still trapped in the destoryed factory with its now overrunned with Walkers. Gary himself goes to the scene to kill the group,, Kenny and Lee finds a car, but before that Gary blasts Lee leg with Shotgun. Alex stays and fights, he tries to kill Gary, hoever Gary blasts his arm off with a Granade and leaves Alex to die. Jake hoever seen this and killed Gary with his own shotgun, then they all escape, expect Alex who its bleeding in the factory. "Trying to Survive" Group its now splitted intro Lee and Kenny, and Ralph, Luke and Jake. In this time Kenny tries to deal with Lee bleeding leg, but everything he finds out its that Lee's leg its infected. Kenny with no other chance decides to cut off the infected part, with Lee agrees to. But beacuse of a surgey critics Kenny cuts of whole Lee leg, he is hoever able to deal with the bleeding, with saves Lee. While Jake was carrying the unjured duel, he leaves them beacuse of the Walkers who started gathering everywhere, Jake escapes to Airport, Luke escapes to hospital and Ralph escapes to Garages. After a while Luke gets ambushed by walkers and a Mutant, Luke nearby gets bitten by Ralph shows up and grabs his attention of the Walkers, with gived Luke egnouh time to find a way to deal with the Mutant. After that the duel decides to rest in Park, but luckilly for them they find out that Lee and Kenny also had the same idea, with makes them reunited again. The group decides to go to the Factory to search for Weapons and Alex. They find Jake in the destoryed Factory who tries to scavenge any scrap left. The group searchs the Factory and kills walkers inside. After a group they find zombifed Alex with no arm and Luke decides to put him out. After that the group finds that a mysterious girl was following them, and the Group follows the girl to Airport, the group hoever its overwhelmed by walkers, and the entire group along with the girl gets trapped in Roof of a Airport Checkup building. The girl says her name its Clementine, and she have a plan to escape the Walkers. The group uses walker guts to get past the walkers, hoever Ralph panicks with caused the group to get spotted. Jake and Clementine escapes to an unknown location, while Ralph, Luke, Lee and Kenny with extreme luck escapes to Pawn Shop, hoever this isnt end of thier troubles, beacuse the group its yet again overwhelmed by Walkers, but this time the Group tries to defend the Pawn Shop. In the fight Ralph accidentaly throws walker intro Lee, and the walker bites his Neck. Lee gets eaten alive but after that he shots himself to prevent the reanimation. The group its forced to escape, and these two deaths caused the group to disband. Members * Ralph (Leader and Guard) * Luke (Co-Leader, Supply Runner and Guard) * Lee (Builder) * Alex (Supply Runner) * Kenny Killed Victims * Numerous counts of Walkers * Possibly numerous counts of other zombie types * Numerous counts of Bikers * Gary * Lee (Accidental) * Alex (Zombifed) Deaths * Alex - Arm blasted off with a Granade and died of Blood loss. Shoot in head by Luke (zombifed) * Lee - Devoured by walkers and shoot himself to prevent reanimation Category:Prison Survivors Category:Groups